Dear Diary
by annpui
Summary: Prequel Pray for Your Happiness—Nama: Kise Tetsuya. TTL: Di kasur rumah sakit yang empuk, 16 November tahunnya lupa. Film Kesukaan: Kamen Rider, Henshin! Quote: Carilah cinta sejatimu nak! (kata-kata papa Ryouta)


**Warning: Shoai. Possible Typo(s). OC POV, dan kawan-kawannya.**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya pinjam karakternya ya bang Tadatoshi.**

**Happy reading reader ;D**

* * *

~DIARY KISE TETSUYA~

BARANG PRIBADI

!SANGAT RAHASIA!

DOKUMEN NEGARA

!WARNING!

Yang mau baca diary Tetsuya harap bilang, kalau engga bilang dosa.

Tidak dipinjamkan kepada orang asing.

Biodata Pemilik

Nama: Kise Tetsuya

TTL: Di kasur rumah sakit yang empuk, 16 November tahunnya lupa

Minuman Kesukaan: Vanilla Shake

Makanan Kesukaan: Vanilla Shake

Film Kesukaan: Kamen Rider, Henshin!

Cita-cita: Your man wannabe

Quote: Carilah cinta sejatimu nak! (kata-kata papa Ryouta)

Benci: Kalau papa sama mama udah berantem

Kata sensei di sekolah Tetsuya anak pinter loh

!ATTENTION!

SEKALI LAGI HARUS IJIN KE TETSUYA YANG MAU BACA

* * *

23 November 2011, minggu malam, cerah

Dear diary,

Halo kenalin namaku Kise Tetsuya, umur lima taun! Eh, apa enam ya? Yah pokoknya sekitar segitu deh ~ Anaknya papa Kise Ryouta yang paling tampan melebihi Austin Bieber! taukan yang nyanyi lagu Babe 〜（ゝ。）

Ini pertama kalinya Tetsuya bikin diary hihihi Karin-chan temen sekelas Tetsuya—eh ngomong-ngomong papanya karin-chan temennya papa Ryouta yang alisnya aneh itu petugas pemadam kebaran alias nama kerennya itu fayer faighter! Tapi papa Ryouta juga keren, papa kan model :3 papa ganteng loh diary, kaya Tetsuya—bilang nulis diary itu bisa ngilangin stress. Eits! jangan salah anak kecil juga bisa stress~ emang orang dewasa aja yang bisa... (u.u)

Tetsuya stress banget nih diary, papa sama mama beberapa bulan ini marah-marah terus di rumah Tetsuya kan cape dengernya :'( mama bilang papa itu ga pernah mikirin mama... padahal Tetsuya tau papa itu mikirin mama siang malem! Mama aja yang ga peka! Ah tau deh Tetsuya ga ngerti pikiran orang dewasa orz

Ngomong-ngomong Karin-chan makin lucu deh tadi (bukan berarti Tetsuya suka Karin-chan ya! Engga loh bener! Kata papa anak kecil belum boleh mikirin cinta-cintaan!)

* * *

25 November 2011, Selasa sore, hujan

Dear diary,

Lagi-lagi mama sama papa perang dingin di rumah. Duh plis ma pa baikan dong m(_ _)m

Papanya sih udah minta baikan, tapi mamanya ga mau, Tetsuya ga ngerti sama mama ckck ga ngerti.

* * *

26 November 2011, Rabu mendung, semendung hati Tetsuya.

Dear diary,

Tadi mama teriak ke papa katanya papa selingkuh, terus papa bilang mama kali yang selingkuh.

Selingkuh itu apa sih?

Enak ga buat dimakan?

Terus ya hari ini Tetsuya sebel sama Karin-chan masa ya dia mendua sama Rio! Ituloh anaknya paman Kasamatsu, mana nyuekin Tetsuya lagi :"(

* * *

29 November 2011, Jumat cerah, kaya langit malam diluar sana yang penuh bintang.

Dear diary,

Hari ini Tetsuya main jadi detektif-detetifan yang kaya komik conan, tapi korbannya Tetsuya pake robot-robatan gundam yang kena tusuk sama boneka barbie~ (tolong deh jangan tanya Tetsuya dapet itu barbie dari mana! Dari Karin-chan buat hadiah ulang tahun Tetsuya yang ke-4! Katanya supaya Tetsuya bisa nemenin dia main barbie kalau lagi ga ada temen perempuan-_-")

Lanjutin ya~

Terus pas Tetsuya lagi obrak-abrik gudang, Tetsuya nemu buku album tua! Tetsuya udah nganalis tuh album~ hmm... kira-kira ada bukti kejahatan si barbie ga ya disini?

Taunya pas dibuka Tetsuya malah nemuin foto papa jaman sekolah dulu! Bentar nama sekolahnya apa ya...

Hmm...

Teikou kalau ga salah.

Disitu papa Kise lucu banget deh masih muda, temen-temennya juga lucu.

Nih ya Tetsuya sebutin satu-satu ;D

Ada yang rambutnya ijo lumut. Beneran ijo lumut ya, bukan singkatan ikatan jomblo yang lucu dan imut~ (Tetsuya dikasih tau Karin-chan) pake kacamata terus disetiap lembar foto pasti jari tangannya diperban—trend jaman dulu kali ya? —sambil bawa-bawa majalah ramalan oha asa.

Terus yang kedua ada yang rambutnya ungu, tinggi gede, kaya Hercules, ituloh Saint Seiya versi Disni. Disetiap fotonya megang makanan terus, pantes aja jadi gede gitu =_=; kayanya kalau Tetsuya kegencet dia pasti jadi gepeng setipis nori panggang (╥﹏╥)

Lalu ada yang yang rambutnya merah darah, hanya satu kata buat temen papa yang satu ini M.E.N.G.E.R.I.K.A.N.

Kemudian ada yang rambutnya biru tua terus warna kulitnya gelap, uuuh mukanya sangar *A* tapi... tapi... kalau ngeliat ke arah laki-laki disebelah dia yang ekspresi (bener nulisnya gini?) jadi melembut...

Yang terakhir um bingung Tetsuya bilangnya gimana, habis mirip banget sih sama Tetsuya, temen papa yang satu itu paling kecil diantara yang paling kecil (yang rambut merah darah pendek loh! Tapi yang ini lebih pendek!) iiih asli deh! Sampai Tetsuya kira itu Tetsuya saking miripnya.

Terus pas Tetsuya nanya ke papa temen papa itu namanya siapa? Papa jawab dengan wajah sendu (btw, sensei suka bilang bahasa Tetsuya susah)

"Kuroko Tetsuya suu."

Loh kok namanya sama kaya Tetsuya ya? Lagi, Tetsuya nanya ke papa.

"Kok, namanya sama pa O.O?"

Papa jawab, "Supaya kamu bisa jadi orang luarbiasa seperti dia sayang."

Ouch, Kuroko Tetsuya pasti cinta pertama papa deh yakin. Lagian paman Kuroko sedikit-banyak mirip mama.

Terus papa cerita deh awal mula ia kenal paman Kuroko, yang ternyata tutor pribadi papa di tim basket waktu pertama kali masuk. Kata papa lagi ya paman kuroko itu orangnya cuek-lempeng-sadis-muka papan triplek tapi ngegemesin.

Tuhkan Tetsuya jadi pingin ketemu paman Kuroko, penasaran sih habis papa kayanya seneng banget nyertain tentang paman Kuroko.

Tapi pas Tetsuya tanya temen papa yang kulitnya gelap papa cuma bilang, "Cahayanya Kurokocchi ssu."

Papa jangan masang ekspresi kaya gitu dong Tetsuya kan jadi sedih liatnya T.T

* * *

5 Desember 2011, Jumat cerah, lagi bingung.

Dear diary,

Papa tadi datang ke Kamar Tetsuya katanya papa mau cerai sama mama.

Cerai itu apa sih?

Cerai itu sama kaya ceri bukan?

Tapi kata Karin-chan cerai itu berpisah. Ooh~ papa mau pisah sama mama ternyata.

Terus papa nanya ke Tetsuya mau ikut siapa?

Tetsuya jawab Tetsuya akan ikut papa~ kan Tetsuya sayang papa ^_^ iih papanya nangis disitu padahal udah gede malu-maluin xD

* * *

1 Januari 2012, Senin pagi, mama.

Dear diary,

Tetsuya kangen mama :'(

* * *

21 January 2012, badmood.

Dear diary,

Mama ga mau ketemu Tetsuya, kata Tetsuya bandel gara-gara milih papa. Hey! Ini kan terserah Tetsuya mau ikut siapa, kenapa mama jadi marah-marah *A*

Tapi Tetsuya kangen mama :'(

* * *

15 Mei 2012, sabtu cerah, reunian papa.

Dear diary,

Hai diary udah lama deh Tetsuya ga nulis disini~ kangen ga? xD

Uuh setengah tahun ini berat bagi Tetsuya, kangen mama sih kangen bingit! Tapi mama kayanya ga kangen Tetsuya-_-"

Oh iya hari ini Tetsuya mau diajak papa buat ketemuan sama temen-temennya di Teikou~ Tetsuya bakal ketemu sama paman Kuroko! Yippie ^o^

Eh, eh Tetsuya belum bilang ya kalau akhirnya papa ngakuin kalau paman Kuroko itu cinta pertamanya papa kkkk~ bukan pacar pertama loh ya! Cinta pertama sama pacar pertama itu beda (kata Karin-chan) terus kata papa cintanya papa ke paman Kuroko itu one side love! Terus kata papa dia suka paman Kuroko sampai 10 tahun! Waduh gila bener papa cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya lama xD aaah Tetsuya pingin ketemu orang yang bakal bikin Tetsuya cinta sama dia sampai 10 tahun lamanya kaya papa deh~

Dan ternyata paman Kagami (papanya Karin-chan) temennya paman Kuroko juga xD dunia emang sempit!

Ah, udah dulu ya papa udah ngelaksonin dari luar.

Doain semoga paman Kuroko itu baik seperti yang papa bilang ya aduuh deg degan ih Tetsuya xD nanti Tetsuya ceritain deh kelanjutannya bye bye~ ;D

* * *

"Tetsuya cepatan! Kalau engga ditinggal loh ssu~"

"Iya papa tunggu!"

—tbc?

* * *

**A/N: Pertama kalinya saya bikin oneshot dari fic yang lain, dan ini bapuk abis orz gara-gara stressout ospek jurusan yang ga kelar-kelar jadilah saya bikin Prequel ini orz (maaf akang dan teteh jangan siksa saya nanti xD) btw saya ga tau apakah anak laki-laki juga suka bikin diary? xD terimakasih sudah membaca :D**

**Mind to gime so review maybe? ;D**


End file.
